Many users would like to have an idea of prices that merchants charge. This sort of information is generally unavailable, as the parties with the information, the merchants themselves, may not adequately track it or may not wish to share it with people who would like to see it, for fear that a competitor would use it to their advantage.
What is needed is a system and method for accurately identifying pricing and other information about transactions between merchants and their customers.